The New Duo
by Mysetrioswriter
Summary: After the ordeal at Prom Spencer is a new girl with a new attitude. Will Ashley be able to redeem herself, or will Spencer's new half actually find a place in the new girls heart?
1. Chapter 1

Let me start by saying that my name is Spencer Carlin and I had my heart broken by the infamous Ashley Davies. When the love of your life has to give you an ultimatum then maybe she really isn't the love you so desperately sought. Everyone expects me to forgive and just deal. Well I am dealing, but I will never forget.

_"Spence you can't choose who you love." _Aiden claimed to be my friend but obviously he wasn't. He betrayed the meaning of friendship. It no longer had the same meaning when it came to him or Ashley. She wants redemption and he wants her. I want them all to go fuck themselves. The old Spencer is gone. You have two choices: get used to the new or fuck off. I could care less with either. Summer was over. Prom was over and it was time to go back to school. Glen dropped me off in front of the school. There I saw Ashley standing with Aiden next to his motorcycle. Kyla walks up next to me. Oh did I forget to tell? Kyla is with me on the whole being a new person with a new attitude. They thought she didn't matter, well surprise bitches, the new Kyla is here to kick ass.

I'm interrupted of my deep thinking by a small force. It was Kyla hitting my arm trying to get my attention. Once she saw I was now back on earth to nodded her head in the direction she wanted me to look at. It was Aiden and Ashley looking at us. I started walking in their direction with Kyla beside me.

_"Spencer."_

_"What? Are you going to tell me you love me Ashley, because that is really clear now?" _Spencer said looking between her and Aiden. Aiden sensing his input wouldn't matter turned his back. With that said Spencer turned and started walking in the other direction.

_"Wait." _Ashley grabbed her arm trying to get her to stop. What Ashley didn't expect was her half sister to step in.

_"Don't touch her." _Kyla said grabbing a hold of her sister's hand and yanking it off of Spencer.

_"What the hell Kyla." _Ashley was surprised by her sister's actions. Even Aiden had to turn back around toward the trio.

_"I think you heard her Ash." _Spencer said grabbing a hold of Kyla's hand. _"Let's go Ky." _The duo walked away living the two cheaters gaping, trying to figure out what just happened. Aiden now stood beside Ashley.

_"What got into those two?" _Ashley just rolled her eyes and walked away. She couldn't believe she ruined a good thing with Spencer over him. She loved Aiden but she was in love with Spencer. She still is. The question is will Spencer still want her? The next class she had; was with Spencer and Kyla. Here I come English.

Ashley walked into class and saw Spencer no longer sat next to her, but was now sitting with Kyla. What the hell was up with those two? From the five minutes I could get with Spencer I could see they were joined at the hip. Did Ashley even have a chance with Spencer anymore? Well there is only one way to find out.

_"Here goes nothing."_


	2. Chapter 2

Class started as usual with the teacher giving an introduction about themselves and material that was going to be covered in the class. Ashley made sure to sit beside Spencer before everyone found sits. If Spencer wasn't going to make an effort, she surely was. While the teacher was speaking Ashley continually tried to make eye contact with Spencer. The girl was relentless. No matter how many times she tried Spencer just remained stoic.

_"Spencer. Spencer, please talk to me." _That seemed to gage a reaction from the blue eyed blonde.

_"What is it you expect me to say? You made your choice and I've made mine."_

_"Which is?"_ Ashley said desperately hoping all was not lost. Ashley looked into Spencer's cold blue eyes for what seemed like hours but actually minutes. Spencer turned her head away from Ashley and raised her hand.

_"Yes Ms. Carlin."_

_"I need to use to the restroom."_

_"Okay. Take the pass and return." _Spencer got up from her seat and took the pass off of the teacher's desk. Ashley watched her walk out and turned her attention back to her sister.

_"Kyla talk to me. What's up with you two?"_ Kyla looked ahead for a few minutes before she made the decision to acknowledge her sisters existence.

_"You suddenly want to talk a lot for a person who's afraid of communication. I wonder why someone would even vie for your affection." _Ashley looked sad for a moment. Who knew her sister could be so vicious.

_"Low blow Ky."_

_"Obviously not low enough." _Kyla said sneering. She was beyond pissed. If her sister spoke one more word she was going to lose her calm demure. At that moment Spencer returned. Ashley looked at Spencer expectantly waiting for her answer. Hoping and slightly fearing her answer. After quiet moments the new and improved blonde looked at her.

_"A person close to my heart once told me that whatever people consider to be normal, it never is. I valued this person's opinion a lot. Then one day it changed…she changed and I realized something."_

_"And that was?" _At this point Ashley didn't know what to expect. She no longer knew the girl who was sitting beside her.

_"That she is never what I considered love."_ Spencer said coldly. Ashley was a taken back by this. Unbeknownst to the brunette Kyla formed a sly grin on her face. Spencer felt that same grin and smiled herself. At that moment the bell decided to ring. Kyla and Spencer left while the brunette still sat there digesting what her girlfriend said. Could she even still call Spencer her girlfriend? Aiden was passing by the classroom when he saw her sitting there.

_"Ash what are you doing? I've never known you to like school this much. Everyone's gone, even the teacher." _The brunette still stayed sitting. She didn't know what to do. Had she really fucked things up that bad? Was there no hope in her case?

_"Ash. Ash. Ashley lets go." _His constant tugging seemed to take her out of her trance. She would try again. Ashley Davies is never one to give up.

It was lunch when Aiden saw Spencer and Kyla sitting at a table. He didn't know what had taken place during class, but it left Ashley temporarily frozen. There was no reason for them to hate the two of them. No one could see it playing it out like this. You can't help who you love. After seconds of debating Aiden went over to where the two ladies were sitting and eating.

_"Bravo performance in class today. How are you?" _She said gently placing her hand on top of the blonde's. Kyla knew her friend had to be feeling something. Even if this Spencer was new, the old one still had precedence. Kyla saw the flash of sadness in the blonde's eyes. Before she could answer the douche bag known as Aiden walked over.

_"Hey Spence. Hey Ky. Can I sit?" _No one answered his question. They just looked at him in silence. He sat down anyway.

_"Look Spence I know what happened at prom was shitty but that was months ago. Don't you think it's time to cut us a break?"_

_"Don't you think it's time to fuck off?" _Aiden was shocked at that question. Who knew Spencer could use such vulgar language? He at least expected her to give him a reasonable response, they were friends after all.

_"Look. Aiden why don't you just lay off for today? Can't you see she's not in the mood for your jock strap bullshit."_

_"No offense Kyla but I wasn't talking to you." _Spencer became livid at that statement. He had no right to brush Kyla off like that. No not her Kyla. Wait her Kyla. When did she start thinking like this?

_"No offense Aiden but you can eat shit and die."_ Kyla chuckled. Spencer grabbed her hand and they left. Ashley looked on from a distance as she watched Aiden get rejected by Spencer just like she had only moments earlier. Who was this person inhabiting the blonde's body, and what did she do with her Spencer.

**Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I intend to update the chapters as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thank God for the weekend." _Spencer said rolling over in her bed. She had woken up around noon on a wonderful Saturday morning. After dragging her feet for about five minutes she decided to take a shower. Not one for being overly dramatic with clothes she decided to just put on a pair of jeans and a yellow short sleeved top with black chucks. It seemed everyone was out so after having a bowl of lucky charms Spencer decided to take a walk and maybe go to the park and listen to music on her IPod.

The sun felt good against the blonde's skin. It was nice just to have a day to herself and not worry about everyone else. To be exact a brunette who could melt ice with her smile. Yes that's right Ashley Davies. Spencer was in her head so much that she didn't hear the person who was calling her name. She looked over and saw who it was.

_"You gotta be shittin' me."_ Yes it was none other than the rock star herself. Who knows maybe Spencer was being a little harsh on her. No. No. Thinking like that will only get you another broken heart.

_"Spencer. Spencer."_ She yelled through the window. Ashley knew the blonde could hear her even through the ear phones, but decided to just ignore her. She thought maybe she would talk to Spencer and find out what was going on with her. She drove over to the Carlin residence and found that no one was home, so she decided to just drive and clear her head. It was by chance that she saw Spencer walking in the direction of the park. Realizing she wasn't going to get the blonde to stop she put the convertible in park and got out.

_"Spencer would you just talk to me._" The brunette said finally catching up. Her car totally forgotten for now.

All Spencer could do was sigh. What was she supposed to say? Its' okay Ashley don't worry about breaking my heart. It wasn't that big of a deal. They continually walked in silence even after reaching the park. Spencer went and sat on a swing. Ashley sat next to her.

"_You could at least take the ear phones out."_ Spencer sat there for a good minute before taking the ear phones out and looking in to the brown eyes that always made her smile. Even now she had a small smile on her face. Ashley was relieved by this. Maybe hope wasn't lost after all.

"_Why are you here Ashley?"_

"_I went over to your house but no one was home. I wanted talk."_

"_Talk."_

"_You could at act like you're somewhat interested."_ Spencer's eyes softened at this. Being a bitch wasn't second nature to her. She had no idea how Madison did it. It hurt to be like this mean toward Ashley. But every time she thought about changing she thought of what Ashley put her through and the feeling quickly vanished.

"_If you're gonna tell me what to do then you can leave. Otherwise, talk."_

"_Spence I never meant to hurt you. What happened at prom shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let Aiden believe he even had a chance."_

"_But he did. Even after prom he slept in your bed."_ Spencer said becoming angry.

"_I was confused and hurt."_

"_Hurt?! What did you have to be hurt about?"_ Spencer said becoming more upset by the minute.

"_You wouldn't talk to me. You just dumped me without giving me a chance."_

"_I had every right to. But instead of fighting, you do what your use to."_

"_And that is?"_ Ashley didn't want to argue. All she wanted was to have the blonde back in her arms again.

"_Look, Ash…"_

"_Spence, please. I don't want you out of my life." _What could she do? She was in no way ready to forgive. Spencer took time in collecting herself and turned to the woman she once loved, maybe even still loved.

"_I don't want you out of my life either. But you can't be in it the way you used to." _Ashley was crushed by this but what could she do? She'd take anything at this point.

"_Then how can I be in it?"_

"_How about we start from the beginning?"_

"_The beginning. As in?"_

"_As in friends. You can either take it or leave it." _Spencer said in all seriousness.

"_If this is the only way I can have you in my life then I'll take it." _Spencer was getting up to leave when Ashley placed her hand on top of hers. At that moment all types of emotions were running through the blonde. Love. Hurt. Sadness. Even a touch of forgiveness. Spencer looked at Ashley like she used to. A small smile crept on her face and gently placed a small kiss on Ashley's cheek before turning and leaving.

The whole walk back to her house all Spencer could think of was what happened at the park. Why the hell did she kiss Ashley? It was only on the cheek and had little meaning. But knowing Ashley it was going to turn into something. Once she reached her house the blonde saw a familiar face that she always welcomed standing on the step in front of her door.

"_Hey Kyla."_

"_Hey. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing."_

"_Okay I guess. I ran into Ashley on my way to the park." _Kyla wasn't shocked at this. Her sister was never the one to let sleeping dogs lie.

"_How did that go?"_

"_She said she didn't want me out of her life, so I said we could be friends."_

"_Is that what you want?"_

"_I don't know what I want. Or who?" _Spencer said looking into Kyla's eyes. She felt comfortable and safe when she was with the shorter girl. She didn't feel this way with Ashley anymore. Instead of standing outside all day Spencer invited Kyla in to hang out.

**I must say thank you again for the reviews. They are always appreciated. I know many of you don't want this to be a Spyla fic, but just stick with me to the end and I promise you'll be satisfied.**


	4. Chapter 4

They were on the couch watching their second movie of the evening when the front door opened. It was none other than the homophobic bitch herself. That's right you guessed it, Paula. Paula went straight into the kitchen carry some bags after coming through the door.

_"Spence can you come help me with this?"_ It didn't go unnoticed by Paula that it was the other Davies sitting next to Spencer. Their close proximity didn't bother her much, well at least not for now anyway. Spencer got up from her seat next to Kyla and went into the kitchen to help her mother.

_"Why'd the hell you buy so much food?"_

_ "Spencer! Language. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will not have any child of mine speaking like that."_

_ "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess it's just one of those days."_

_ "Anything you want to talk about? I haven't seen Ashley around here lately." _Spencer sighed. She didn't want to go into this right now, especially with her mother. But she knew she couldn't keep it under wraps for long. Sooner or later she was going to find out. Better it be from her than someone else, someone being her stupid brother Glen.

_"That's because we're not together anymore. I broke up with her." _Spencer said as she put the fruit away in the refrigerator.

_ "Aww sweetie I'm sorry." _Paula tried her best to not seem so happy about the situation. It wasn't a secret that she wasn't fond of the girl.

_"Yeah mom I can really see the pain in your eyes."_

_ "Spence, why can't you find a nice cute boy to date? We're in California, they shouldn't be hard to find."_

_ "Mom I'm gay. Get over it." _Spencer was getting annoyed more and more by the minute.

_"We'll maybe if you were different…"_

_ "What you'd stop being a bitch and actually care about me? Oh no, wait, you can't do that because you're too busy screwing a man who isn't my father."_ The blonde was livid at this point. Although, she was surprised at what happened next.

_**Smack. **_The blonde immediately put her hand to her face.

_"You do not speak to me that way." _Maybe the old Spencer would have ran upstairs and cried, but not this one. She stood her ground. Kyla was trying her best to not listen to the conversation between Spencer and her mother but she stopped once she heard the slap. She immediately got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. The fuming blondes were too upset to even notice. Although it seemed like Spencer registered her presence. Spencer invaded Paula's personal space even more.

_"If you ever put your hand on me again, I'll make sure it has to be stitched back on."_ Paula was shocked. She never knew her daughter could be so cold. Sensing her mother wasn't going to say anything else Spencer grabbed Kyla's hand and pulled her in the direction of her room. Once upstairs Spencer closed the door and locked it. She was to wound up to, sit down. Kyla saw this and decided to give Spencer some space so she sat on the blonde's bed. When Spencer finally calmed down and stop pacing she looked at Kyla.

_"I'm sorry you had to hear that." _She said softly.

_"Don't worry about it." _Kyla got up off the bed and went to Spencer. She gently stroked the red spot that was now forming on the girl's face. At that moment the attraction between the two became stronger. The short brunette could stare into those baby blues all day. Now she knew why it was so easy for Ashley to fall for her. Spencer could feel the same emotion as Kyla, but the brunette's hand fell and she backed away. Spencer went to take a step towards her when Kyla stopped her.

_"I should go." _Kyla turned to go around her.

_"Wait. Why?"_ Spencer said grabbing Kyla's hand making her stop. She didn't know what exactly was happening between the two but she didn't want it to stop. She then pulled Kyla toward her. Their faces were just inches apart. Spencer leaned in slightly so she could touch those beautiful lips when a buzz was heard. The two pulled apart. The noise was coming from Spencer's cell phone. It was a txt. She saw the name on the screen and opened it.

_**Lunch tomorrow? As friends of course.**_

_** -Ash**_

Kyla saw the name on the screen and looked at Spencer. Both realizing that the moment was gone and that it was time to part.

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school." _With that Kyla left. Spencer blew out the breath she was holding and sprawled out on her bed.

_"What the fuck am I doing?"_ That was the last thing said before Spencer put her earphones in and fell asleep, homework totally forgotten.

The next day at school was interesting. All through class Spencer would steal glances at Kyla and vice versa. Spencer came to the conclusion that she would talk to Kyla at lunch. Once the bell rang the two got up and were walking out of class when a familiar face showed up next to the duo.

_"Hey Spence. I didn't know whether or not you got my txt? I didn't get a reply." _Ashley said knowing that Spencer had got it but didn't reply on purpose. Even so she still wanted to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt.

_"Ah I turned my phone off yesterday and didn't turn it on till this morning, so I didn't bother replying."_

_ "Oh. We'll that's cool. So do you want to have lunch? I thought we could go off campus." _Ashley said flashing her famous Davies smile.

_"Ah actually Kyla and I…"_

_ "No, don't worry about it, go with Ashley. I have some studying to catch up on before my next class."_

_ "__But?" _Spencer knew what Kyla was doing and didn't like it.

_"It's okay. Go ahead."_

"_You heard her Spencer. Let's go." _Spencer was slightly annoyed by this.

"_Okay, let's go."_ They got into Ashley's gray convertible once reaching the parking lot.

"_Where to?"_

"_I don't care. Surprise me."_

"_Okay. A surprise it is." _Ashley pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't like the idea of just being friends with Spencer, but she knew if she pushed nothing good would come of it. Beside she didn't like the way Spencer and Kyla were looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

A surprise it truly was, although Spencer should have expected it. Ashley Davies was never one to be subtle. She took them to the placed they shared during their first date, _Applebee's._ They were seated right away upon entering.

"_You were exceptionally quiet the ride here. Is there something on your mind?" _Ashley was hoping to gauge a reaction from the blonde upon bringing her here. But she couldn't tell what emotion was emanating from her.

"_I'm just surprised is all."_

"_Well that is what you told me to do." _Ashley said sporting her famous Davies smirk. This made Spencer smile. She sometimes missed this. The side of Ashley that made her feel special. The feeling that always made her forgive the brunette for whatever mistake she'd made. Well this time she wasn't going to let it work.

"_I know." _Spencer said giving her a small smile. Before Ashley could ask the blonde a question the waiter came over and asked for their orders. He was a handsome looking man with blonde hair and green eyes. Not to mention nicely built. I'm sure he gets lots of tips.

"_Hello ladies. My name is Chase and I'll be taking care of you today." _He said flashing a play boy smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Spencer that the smile was directed more toward the girl sitting across from her.

"_What can I get you to drink to start you off?"_

"_Ah. I'll have a coke."_

"_And you."_

"_I'll just have water thank you." _Spencer said trying her best to act less unnerved by his constant ogling.

"_Okay. I'll get these and be right back to take your order." _Chase walked away from the table.

"_Well isn't he a cutie."_

"_Oh yeah, to die for." _Ashley laughed slightly at the sarcasm. If she didn't know better she'd think Spencer was jealous.

"_Do I sense a little green eyed monster?"_

"_I don't think so. Last I checked he's blonde and you go for the male brunettes." _Ashley's smile dropped. This was going to be harder than she thought. Would Spencer ever forgive her for choosing Aiden? The blonde softened slightly seeing the effect her words had on the brunette. She was trying her best not to be a complete ass, but it was become harder and harder.

"_Look. I'm sorry okay. How about we just talk about something else?"_

"_Like what? What's happening between you and Kyla?" _Spencer stopped drinking her water. What did Ashley know? The whole situation was confusing. The last thing she needed was more drama. Why should Ashley care anyway? Whatever was happening between Kyla and herself was their business and no one else's.

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" _Spencer said going on the defensive.

"_Oh come on Spence. I'm not blind. You think I can't see what's going on between you two." _Spencer let out a heavy sigh. She did not want to get into this.

"_I thought we came here to have a nice lunch. Can't we do just that? We are friends after all."_ That seemed to make Ashley feel better. It was nice to hear Spencer call them friends. She believe the blonde might have said that just to make her feel like she wasn't really out of her life.

"_You're right we are." _Chase chose that moment to come back to take their orders. Twenty minutes later their food was in front of them and they ate while having a calm and friendly conversation, which was a surprise to both of them. Ashley paid the bill and they left. Not that Spencer didn't put up a good fight about it, she didn't want Ashley paying the bill. She was perfectly capable of paying her half, but Ashley wouldn't hear it. The bill was paid and the argument dropped. But not before Chase had his try of getting Ashley's number. Spencer laughed at his persistence. The brunette was nice when she told him he wasn't the right gender. The blonde snorted at that statement. Ashley got them back to school just in time for Spencer to make it to her last class on time.

"_Lunch was nice. Thank you for accompanying me."_

"_No problem. It was nice. I enjoyed it."_ Spencer said before walking away from Ashley. Once her last class ended Spencer went looking for the short brunette. To her horror she found her talking to Aiden. Kyla looked more annoyed than Spencer and she was just standing there watching.

"_Aiden what is it you want from me?"_

"_I just need you to forgive me."_

"_Why the hell should I? I really don't care much about your existence. Can't you just leave me alone?" _Kyla said becoming more upset by the moment. Why couldn't this beef cake just leave her alone?

"_Look I already said I was sorry. Can't you just suck up your pride and let it go."_

"_Can't you just get hit by a bus?" _Spencer had had enough and decided to interrupt the two. She knew Kyla would thank her later for this. Aiden didn't say anything more and walked away. He would trying talking to Kyla another day, preferably not when her bodyguard was present.

"_You okay?" _Spencer asked brushing her fingers against Kyla's arm. It was like an electrical spark had formed between the two. Kyla could see that Spencer felt it also. The blonde got closer to the shorter brunette. They were only inches apart when a voice interrupted the heat that was forming between the two.

"_I was hoping I'd catch you before you left. I was wondering if you wanted a ride home." _Ashley saw what was happening between the two and did not like it. Did she really fuck up that bad. In no way was her sister even worthy of dating her Spencer.

"_No thanks. My brother is going to pick me up."_

"_Oh okay. We'll then maybe some other time."_

"_Maybe." _Ashley didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that Spencer was trying her best to keep her distance. All Ashley could do was treed the water carefully. She turned and left in the direction of her car not even giving a second glance toward her sister. She was seriously going to have a talk with her. This madness had to be stopped.

"_Hmm. The bitch didn't even acknowledge me."_

"_Oooo. Someone's mad. I must say I enjoy this side of you."_ Spencer said with a devilish grin.

"_Who knows maybe you'll get to see a side of me less clothed." _Kyla walked away before Spencer could say anything. She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't hold her tongue. Something is forming between Spencer and her. What that is she wasn't sure of. The whole way home all Kyla could do was think about the special blonde. The surprise came when she walked through the door and was greeted with an angry half sister.

"_Ky, we need to talk."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was beyond pissed at her sister. How could she do such a thing? She messed up, badly. But she knew one thing and that was, she loved Spencer. How could something like this happen? How could her sister betray her like this?

"_May I ask what this talk is about?" _Kyla was not in the mood for this. Spencer had left her in a good mood and she wanted to stay that way.

"_Oh don't play dumb. All though it suits you well, I'm not in the fucking mood. What the hell is going on between you and Spencer?" _Ashley was beyond pissed. Kyla didn't even have a chance to take her shoes off. She just stepped through the door and was bombarded with an angry brunette. The truth was she didn't care. She had her chance with the blonde and she blew it. She didn't know for sure what was happening between herself and Spence, but what she did know was that it was nice. What Aiden and Ashley did to her really hurt, and now she was supposed to just suck it up and deal. Well she was dealing, and Spencer was helping her through it.

"_I don't think it's really any of your business Ash. What is or isn't happening between Spencer and I do not concern you."_

"_The hell it doesn't. It's Spashley not Spyla." _All Kyla could do was chuckle at this.

"_What's so fucking funny?"_

"_You. You think because you said a few I'm sorry's and flashed a Davies smile that everything was going to be better. That Spencer's broken heart was now pieced back together because you're sorry. You chose Aiden over her. What makes you think you even deserve another chance?"_ Kyla's words touched her more than she would like to believe. Her sister was right how could she expect to be worthy of Spencer's love after what she did. Still she had to try. Spencer was meant for her not her sister.

"_Don't you think I know that? I fucked up badly. And I'm reminded of it every day when I see Spencer not with me. It hurts. But what hurts even more is to know that my sister is betraying me." _Ashley was on the verge of tears now. But she wouldn't let them fall. Kyla sighed heavily.

"_Look Ash. I know how in love you are with Spencer but you have to understand something. You chose Aiden…" _Kyla could see Ashley was about to interrupt her so she held up her hand.

"_Let me finish. You chose Aiden and Spencer chose to protect her broken heart. I honestly don't know what is happening between Spencer and I or if it even is a something. But what I do know is that I care for Spencer a lot. She's amazing and deserves to have someone in her life who won't hurt her, and let's face it Ash you haven't being doing a good job of that."_

"_You're right. But I still deserve a chance to try."_

"_You're right you do. But it's not up to me. The ball is in Spencer's court."_ Kyla was making her way around her sister to go to her room. But of course Ashley couldn't let it go.

"_Be honest. Do you have feelings for Spencer?"_ Kyla turned around and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"_Yes."_ Sensing the conversation had finally ended Kyla turned around and went to her room. Once inside she let out the breath she was holding and laid down on her bed. What was going to happen next? Before she could think any further the phone in her pocket started buzzing. Kyla smiled seeing who it was.

"_**Hey you."**_

"_Hey yourself."_

"_**I was wondering if maybe, you know if you didn't have any plans this weekend we could go see a movie."**_

"_Spence. I don't know."_

"_**Look I know that whatever is happening between us is something. Let's just have a good time and then talk about it. I haven't felt this good in a long time Ky. I just…I don't know, like spending time with you. You're my friend first."**_

"_And what second?"_

"_**I don't know. How about we go see a movie and see."**_ Kyla could feel the smile on the other end emanating from the blonde.

"_Okay."_

"_**Okay then. I**__**probably should go and let you finish your homework and actually start mine."**_Kyla could tell the blonde didn't want to hang up just yet. And to be honest she wanted to prolong it as well.

"_Yeah I could do that or stay on the phone and talk to you. What do you think?"_ Kyla said smiling into the phone.

"_**The second."**_

"_I'm glad. So what movie did you have in mind?" _

Outside the door Ashley stood listening to her sister talk to Spencer. She didn't know what was worst. Kyla's feeling's for Spencer or the fact that Spencer returned them. No matter the case something had to be done. She wasn't about to let Spencer go that easily. A plan was forming.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyla was in her room trying to decide what to wear for date but not really sure of a date with Spencer. Could she even call it that? No it wasn't a date, just two friends who happen to have feelings for each other hanging out, yea it was a date. Ashley walked by her sister's room for what seemed like the third time. The girl was still getting ready. Well who wouldn't she's about to go out with a blue eyed Goddess? Oh why did she have to majorly fuck up? Life is certainly a shit hole at times. But it didn't matter. Spencer will once again be hers. Kyla was trying her third shirt when she had the sudden urge to pee. As soon as she went into the bathroom her phone began vibrating. Ashley being the stocker that she is, for the time being, went to the noise. _**Spencer. **_Of course you're calling.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Ashley? What the hell are you doing answering Kyla's phone?"**_

"_Wow way to say hello to your friend." _Ashley was slightly hurt at this.

"_**You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that tone. Today has been stressful is all."**_

"_Aww. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" _Ashley said with her knowingly Davies grin and slightly seducing tone. Spencer chuckled slightly at this.

"_**I can feel your grin Ash. You never change do you?"**_

"_For you, never."_

"_**I wouldn't go that far."**_Ashley didn't get to ask the meaning behind that because her sister just walked out of the bathroom.

"_Why the fuck do you have my phone?"_

"_Geez hostile much? It was ringing as I passed your room so I answered it." _Ashley said calmly, too calmly for Kyla.

"_Sorry, here. It's Spencer." _Ashley said smiling as she held out her hand for her sister to take.

"_Thanks." _Kyla said still unsure.

"_No problem." _Ashley then left the room. Once she saw Ashley was completely gone the short brunette closed the door.

"_Hey. Sorry about that."_

"_**Don't worry about it. Ash and I are trying this whole friend thing."**_

"_Oh yeah? How's that working out?"_

"_**It's harder than I thought. But that's not why I called you."**_

"_Okay what is?"_

"_**I don't want you to be mad but I'm going to have to cancel "hanging out" tonight."**_The blonde said sadly.

"_What? Why?" _Kyla said easily disappointed.

"_**Some asshole decided it would be a good idea to slash all four tires of my car and my parents are out so I just don't have a car."**_

"_No car huh?"_

"_**Yeah and I didn't want to be tacky and take the bus or call a cab. Who wants to potentially have the chance of making out in the back seat of the cab?"**_Spencer said in what seemed to be all seriousness with a hint of mocking humor. Kyla wasn't sure but went along anyway.

"_You're right, that would be just weird. Maybe I can…? No never mind. I can't even believe I actually thought of that." _The shorter girl said shuddering slightly.

"_**Thought of what?"**_

"_Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

"_**No tell me. If it means we can still have "hanging out…"**_

"_I thought maybe I could ask Ash to borrow her car but she's gonna say no. I'll get the whole no one drives my baby but me. Let's face it I don't want Ashley chaperoning our time together."_

"…"

"_Spence are you still there?"_

"_**Ah…yeah. I was just…"**_

"_Don't tell me you actually considered it."_

"_**No. Yes. Look why can't she just drop us off and then pick us up?" **_Spencer asked shyly. She was afraid of what the girl on the other line was about to say. She's never known Kyla to stay quiet for this long.

"_WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? I will not…" _The brunette was fuming at this point.

"_**Look Ky, just here me out. I want so badly for us to have a perfect first "hanging out", or at least close to it. But who knows how long it will take before I get new tires, or the possibility of my mom letting me take the car in order to take a girl out. I know this sucks but just give it a try for us. Please."**_Kyla knew she couldn't deny the blonde or even herself the chance of what is at least close to a perfect first_ "hanging out" _with Spencer. She would have to swallow her anger and every other emotion she's feeling right now in order to ask her back stabbing sister,-after long debate.

"_Okay. For us I'll do it."_

"_**Thanks Ky. Pick me up around eight."**_

"_Eight it is. Bye Spence."_

"_**Bye Ky."**_Kyla hung up with Spencer and walked to her sister's room. The door was closed so she knocked on the door.

"_Come in." _Ashley was laying on her bed listening to her IPod while flipping through a magazine.

"_Can I ask you for a favor?"_

"_What little ole' me? Here I was thinking you couldn't stand me." _Ashley said in her best southern accent.

"_Fine. Forget it. I don't even know why I try?" _Kyla said beginning to walk out the door. Everything Ashley did would be for nothing if she let Kyla walk out that door. She was no fool she stood outside Kyla's door listening to the whole conversation she had with Spencer. She didn't slash the blonde's tires for nothing.

"_No Ky wait. What is it?"_ The brunette said smiling softly.

"_If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you take me to Spencer's to pick her up. Some asshole slashed her tires and her parents are out so she doesn't have a car. Could you pick us up then drop us off when we're done?"_

"_Sure no problem. What are big sister's for?"_ Ashley said grinning too much for her own good.

"_Nothing good apparently." _Kyla mumbled. Kyla left Ashley's room and finished getting ready. She was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when Ashley came in the room hurrying her up. Her sister was enjoying this way too much. This did not sit well with Kyla.

"_Come on let's go."_

"_Alright I'm ready as I'll ever be." _Kyla left behind Ashley out of the house and into her car. Who knew how this night was going to turn out. Kyla didn't trust her sister and worried this outing would result in embarrassment, anger, and people getting hurt all over again.

"_Buckle up sis your blonde beauty awaits." _Ashley said showing her pearly whites. Kyla could only see mischievousness behind her sister's eyes. Oh yes tonight was going to be interesting.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had finals for school and writer's block at the same time. This chapter probably isn't one of my bests but I thought I should write something anyway. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, bad or good. **

**Once I finish this story I plan on writing another and would love for that one to be based on the ideas of you guys, **_**the readers**_**, a, storyline between these characters that you really want to see written. At the end of this story I'll ask for ideas if you have any. Or if you want to start throwing ideas at me now go ahead, but know it'll take some time before see the progress of any of it.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

With the way Ashley drives Kyla and Spencer made it to the movies in no time. Spencer was the ever most gentlemen and got out before Kyla to open her door. Kyla smiled at this while Ashley glared.

"_Hey Ash thanks for the ride." _Both sisters were surprised by this. Since when did Spencer say anything nice to Ashley? It took the brunette a while to recover.

"_Uh… no problem." _Spencer took Kyla's hand and walked to the person behind the screen to buy the tickets.

"_So what did you have in mind?"_

"_Ah I don't know what do you want to see?"_

"_I don't know. Let's see, are you in the mood for action or a romantic comedy?"_

"_Action. How about Robin Hood?"_

"_Sounds good to me, good choice. Looks like I get two hours and thirty minutes to hold your hand."_ The blonde said smiling softly. Kyla blushed slightly. They got their tickets and headed inside. Unbeknownst to both women a certain brunette was watching the whole exchange from afar. Ashley just couldn't let this go. It wasn't right. Spencer belonged with her not her sister. So she did the stocker thing and bought a ticket to the same movie. She wasn't a Russell Crowe fan, but her purpose wasn't really to watch the movie.

Kyla sat in the seat waiting for Spencer to come back with the drinks and popcorn. She slowly looked around the theater watching all the couples snuggled up together. It brought a small twinge of pain and hope. She used to do stuff like this with Aiden until he decided he rather be shacking up with her sister. But that was behind her now. She was here with Spencer and was going to enjoy herself. The shorter brunette couldn't help but think the blonde still had feelings for her sister. Not the anger and hurt she usually showed but maybe something deeper. When your whole heart falls in love with someone, it's hard to forget them that way even though they broke your heart. Spencer's heart may have been broken but Ashley is still in there some place. Before Kyla could doubt anymore, blue eyes smiled at her while holding a bucket of buttered popcorn and a big soda with two straws.

"_Here ya go."_Spencer said giving Kyla the bucket. Kyla took it and sat it in the middle of her lap. Spencer put her hand in grabbing a few. The blonde wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing. Kyla holding the popcorn gave her a reason to get closer to the brunette physically. From afar Ashley observed this with hatred. She could clearly see what Spencer was doing and didn't like it one bit. It took all she had not to go down there and yank Spencer away from her sister. Maybe she should actually stop and just go home.

Halfway through the movie Spencer got the feeling that someone was watching the two. She actually felt it earlier but didn't think much of it. She could've sworn the sensation was Ashley but that would be ridiculous. Why would Ashley be here? This made her think of the times her and Ashley would sit way in the back in the dark theater to have a hot make out session. She had to admit that even though Ashley chose that beef cake over her, they still had some good times together. Times she actually missed. Times anger just couldn't make her forget no matter how hard she tried. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shorter brunette looking at her. Kyla saw the flash if sadness cross the blonde's features and knew who she was thinking about. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

The movie ended and everyone started leaving. Ashley tried to get out fast but was slowed down by the mob of people. Spencer was still so deep in thought that she didn't notice. Kyla tapped her softly.

"_Hey Spence, the movie over." _ Spencer snapped back to reality she can't believe she spent the whole time thinking about Ashley.

"_Oh right sorry Ash."_ The words left her mouth before she could take them back. Pain flashed across Kyla's face and before Spencer could, apologize, Kyla rushed passed her out of the theater.

"_Kyla. Kyla, wait!" _The blonde screamed after her. She majorly fucked up. Kyla slowed down and stopped once she was outside. She began walking down the street and held for a cab. Spencer saw her once she finally made it out. She ran to her and pulled her arm so she would stop. Kyla yanked her arm out of Spencer's grasp.

"_Kyla please stop."_ Spencer said with urgency.

"_Oh don't you mean Ashley. I think you have the wrong sister."_

"_Kyla please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Ash,…it just slipped out."_

"_I saw you. You were thinking of her the whole time. Look maybe this was a bad idea. I…"_ Kyla was still hailing for a cab. She just couldn't be here right now. The blonde interrupted her before she could finish.

"_No. Don't. It wasn't a mistake, just let's start over."_

"_Why? So you can just slip up again. Look Spence I know you still love my sister and maybe_ _deep down you still want to be with her."_ Kyla said sadly.

"_That's not true. I…"_ Before Spencer finished a yellow cab pulled up. Kyla opened the door and got in. Spencer just stood rooted to the spot and watched the cab drive away. Yep, she majorly fucked up.

The cab pulled up in front of her house. She paid and got out. The walk to the door was slow and emotion filled. She wasn't about to let Spencer pull an "Aiden and Ashley prom stunt" on her. She couldn't go through that pain again. Before she could put the key in the lock the door opened and their stood Ashley in her pj's, black boy boxers with a white tight tank top.

"_Oh hey. I didn't expect to see you home so soon. I thought you were the pizza guy. Date over_ _already?"_ Ashley tried her best to keep the slight happiness out of her voice. Kyla caught it anyway. She didn't let her sister know of course.

"_I don't wanna talk about it. I'm goin' to bed."_ Kyla walked pass Ashley and went to her room. She slammed the door and just passed out on the bed. Tonight had just drained her of too much energy. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Spencer tried calling Kyla again but still no answer. So she decided to just call Ashley. Ashley saw the name on the caller ID and hurriedly answered the phone.

"_Hey Spence what's up."_

"_**Hey you think I could talk to Kyla."**_ Ashley did the first thing that came to her mind and lied.

"_Umm she's not here. I figured she'd still be out with you. Is everything okay?"_ Ashley said falsely concerned.

"_**Yes. No. I don't know."**_

"_Spence you're not making sense."_

"_**I know. Just tell her to call me when she gets home."**_

"_Sure thing. Oh and Spence."_

"_**Yeah Ash."**_

"_I know I probably already said this but I'm truly sorry about what happened. Prom was supposed to be a time of celebration, not heart break. What I did was wrong and hurtful. I_ _should have never chosen Aiden over you."_ The blonde could hear the sincerity in her voice. All Ashley could hear was silence.

"_Hey Spence. You still there?"_

"_**Uh yeah and I know you are Ashley I am too. Look I have**__**to go. Tell Kyla I called, bye."**_Before Ashley could say bye Spencer had already hung up. Maybe there was still a chance for her and Spencer.

The blonde had no idea what she was going to do. Obviously Kyla was right. She wasn't over Ashley like she thought. Ashley had said countless times how she was sorry before, but just now she really believed Ashley and thought she was truly sorry. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't over Ashley just yet and that's what scares her the most. The only thing she could do now was, wait, until tomorrow at school to talk to the shorter brunette and maybe her sister.

**The next chapter will be more drama filled which means it will probably take me longer to update. Spencer has to talk to both Ashley and Kyla. Will Spencer give Ashley another chance or still pursue Kyla?**

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

I never thought it would be this hard to talk to someone. All you have to do is just open your mouth and speak the words that are on your mind. I guess that's what the problem is for me; I don't know what's on my mind. All my thoughts are jumbled and scattered. I feel like I can't say one thing without unintentionally hurting someone's feelings. Man! It is not supposed to be this hard. Can you even be in love with two people? Hell why am I even asking that question, Ashley has great experience with that one?

Okay I can do this. I am going to get out of my car and walk into that school. It's just school right? It's not that scary? No it isn't. What is, scary are the two girls that are in there. I have to set things right with Kyla and I feel I should at least say something to Ashley.

Ring. Fuck the bell. Here goes nothing. As soon as I walk on campus I see Kyla. She takes one look at me and hurries to class.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought."

"I was wondering when you were gonna get your ass out of the car? I thought maybe you decided to forever live there."

"Shut up Cassie." Cassie was the first girl I slept with after the whole Ashley ordeal. No words could describe just how beautiful Cassie is and believe me the red head is aware of her good looks. How every curve compliments her body, those grayish blue eyes, they surely sucked me in. The girl is fucking hot. Gotta pat myself on the back for scoring that one. Wait what am I am saying, this is my best friend I'm talking about? I was so broken and just needed someone's touch and Cassie was more than happy to oblige. Thankfully it didn't ruin our friendship. Some things in my life have happened that, I don't know if I would have made it through had it not been for her friendship. I was actually happy to see her. Cassie had gone away those months after prom to deal with some family issues.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. You would have known had I been able to actually call you. What was up with that anyway?" Spencer felt slightly bad for neglecting her friend.

"So much has happened since you've been away."

"Hm do I smell drama? Talk away my friend." Spencer and Cassie talked the whole way to first period and during. Naturally the teacher was not too happy about that.

It was lunch time when Spencer truly finished telling the whole story.

"Damn girl. You really have been busy."

"I know. What should I do?"

"Fuck if I know." Cassie said smiling.

"You're so much help." Said the blonde clearly annoyed. What the fuck was she gonna do? Can this even be resolved without hurting someone?

She saw Kyla sitting at a table listening to her IPod. Cassie gave her a smile for good luck and walked off to meet some people. Aiden was there, but Kyla was clearly annoying him. His ignorance could be really annoying and amusing at times. Spencer decided to grow some balls and go over there and talk to the girl. After all she was just a girl.

"Hi Kyla." The brunette looked at her momentarily before sighing. The last thing she wanted right now was to fight with Spencer. She was in love with the girl for fucks sake. Not that she would tell her that. Clearly Spencer had some unfinished business with her dick of a sister and that definitely was a problem. She could tell the blonde was nervous and didn't want to make this hard for her, or maybe she did. She took the earphones out and turned her attention to the girl in front of her. Both women didn't acknowledge Aiden's presence. He gave up trying to get them to notice him and just left.

"Hey Spence. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see." Spencer said grinning.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or should I just leave." Kyla said getting her stuff together.

"No wait." The blonde grabbed her arm stopping the brunette from making any further movement.

"Look Ky, I know I hurt you but you have to understand this is very confusing for me. I want to be with you but…"

"But you can't help but still wanna fuck my sister." Kyla said challenging Spencer to say otherwise. Spencer took a moment to gather her thoughts. This clearly was not going to be easy. She didn't want to lose her temper with the girl or this whole attempt at talking would be futile.

"I understand you're pissed at me and you should be but I want to give us a chance. The thing with Ashley doesn't have anything to do with us."

"See that's where you're wrong. The thing with Ashley has everything to do with us. You can't fully commit yourself to me if you're not even over my sister. For fucks sake Spence she screwed you over and you still want to be with her! Why can't you just admit that you'd rather be with her instead of me?" Kyla said getting tired with this whole situation.

"Because it's not true. I want to be with you Kyla. Yes okay maybe some feeling for Ashley are still with me but that doesn't mean a damn thing. I went on a date with you not your sister. Kyla you were there for me when the whole Aiden and Ashley thing went down. We became closer and sometime during the whole thing developed feelings for each other. I want you to give us a try." Spencer said pleading.

"And what about Ashley? Are you still in love with her?" The question the blonde was so hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Come on Spence answer the question."

"Please do. I'd love to hear the answer." Both girls turned to the voice that now spoke. Both surprised at the interruption and who it was doing it.

"Ashley."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck my life." Spencer mumbled low enough that neither girl could hear. She so did not want to do this right now. The whole point of today was so she could talk to Kyla-only Kyla. She did not prepare for this encounter.

"Well are you going to answer the question Spence or just leave us here waiting in suspense?" Ashley knew as soon as she saw the blonde talking to her sister that, whatever happened between them she was trying to fix. It scared her too much to even think of her sister being with Spencer. What was done was horrible but have I truly broken Spencer's heart beyond repair?

"Look Ash."

"I'm glad to see we're back to calling me Ash again. It means there's still hope for us." The brunette knew as well as the blonde that whenever she referred to her as Ash it meant things were good, or at least on their way to being.

"I don't have time for this. I'm outta here." Kyla picked up her bag and walked away from the blonde and her bitch of a sister. From where Cassie was standing she saw the whole ordeal and decided to cut the chit chat with her friends short and run after Kyla. After all when Cassie couldn't be there for Spencer Kyla stepped in, and for that she was grateful. Her and Kyla didn't talk much but that was about to change.

"No Kyla-wait." Spencer tried her best to catch her but Ashley moved in front of her stopping her from making any such movement. She wanted her Spencer back and she was not afraid to play dirty.

"Spence let her go." Spencer all but yanked the brunette by the hair and pulled her to the ground.

"What the fuck is with you?" Ashley was taken aback by this. Never has Spencer yelled at her or even cursed for that matter, but now the blonde seemed to be doing it more often. The Spencer she knew had certainly changed since prom.

Spencer was beyond pissed now. She was close to making up with Kyla. Well maybe not close-close, but she was about to get there.

"Woah there cow girl. Isn't that language kinda strong even for you?" Ashley said with her infamous trademark smirk.

"Ashley. I'm not amused. Why can't you leave me alone even for a second?" The brunette was slightly hurt by this. When they were talking on the phone that night it seemed like they were close to getting back to being friends again. What changed?

"Ouch Spence, that slightly hurt. I thought you said we could be friends?" Ashley said softly.

Spencer to a moment to calm down before she chose to spoke, being a bitch was not on her agenda for today.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just you can't do things like that. Interrupting me and Kyla was not only intentional but half assed." Spencer said in all seriousness.

"Oh come on Spence. You expect me to believe that you actually have feelings for my sister? Who by the way is in no way as hot as me."

"I expect you to respect my decisions if you ever want us being friends to work, or if you ever want to be in my life again because I have no problem cutting all ties with you." Ashley sighed softly. She hated to admit but Spencer was right. The point being, that if she even wanted a shot at getting back with Spencer she would have to bite her tongue for a little while and win her blonde beauties trust back. Hell, if she even wanted Spencer to acknowledge her existence she would have to from now on choose her words carefully.

"You're right. How about we start over? Tomorrow's Saturday so how about we have lunch and catch up just as friends? Spencer thought about it for a minute before finally agreeing. This would give her a chance to see if she even still had feelings for Ashley worth exploring.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah tomorrow." Ashley turned and walked to her car with a huge smile on her face. Things were looking up now.

"Kyla wait up would ya. Damn you're fast girl."

"Oh Cassie I'm sorry I didn't know you were following me."

"I can run and I can talk, but I can't do both." Cassie said trying to turn the frown on the brunette's face into a smile. By the looks of it she succeeded.

"Sure you can't. I'm sorry, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Actually I did. We don't talk much unless it's about Spencer and I thought we give that girl way too much credit." Kyla laughed slightly. She had a point. It seemed lately the conversations being had usually involved the blue eyed blonde.

"What's up then?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday and I was thinking that we just hang out and talk, just the two of us. I need a friend and I think you do too." Cassie said smiling softly at Kyla. She could see why Spencer was pinning after this girl. There was a softness that just emanated from the brunette. Softness: worth getting close too.

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Cool. See you tomorrow." Cassie turned and waved in midst of walking away. Saturday was going to be fun.

Kyla smiled for the first time today. She needed to do anything to get her mind off of Spencer and her sister.

**This chapter is short I know, but I just wanted to establish a few things. I know it seems like the character Cassie came out of nowhere but in further chapters I will develop her more and give you insight into what was the basis of her and Spencer's relationship after prom. I also wanted to give someone for Kyla. She needs someone to talk to other than Spencer and definitely not Aiden or her sister. **

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday was here and Kyla was sitting outside her house on the front step waiting for Cassie to come pick her up. Ashley had already left to go meet and hang out with Spencer. Kyla wasn't too worried about their meeting. She spent way too much energy on worrying about who Spencer is going to choose to be with-if she was going to choose at all.

Kyla's thoughts were interrupted by the honking coming from the hot red head in the black BMW convertible.

"_You gonna sit there all day or get your sexy ass in the car?"_ Kyla quickly came out of her pondering and jogged to the car.

"_I think I'll get my sexy ass in the car."_

"_Well get in then."_ Cassie was wearing a black tank top with skinning jeans and a pair of chuck high tops. Hands down she looked very good and Kyla didn't mind looking.

"_Now if you're done ogling me, why don't you tell me where you would like to go this fine Saturday_ _morning?"_ The red head said grinning.

"_Oh I don't know. I didn't have a place in particular in my mind. Since you're the one who suggested this get together, why don't you pick a place?"_

"_Well alrighty then."_

"_Okay how about we start with you never saying alrighty then again."_ The brunette said sarcastically.

"_Well excuse the fuck outta me miss 'oh woe is me'. I was just toying with the language there is no need_ _to be so harsh."_ Cassie said frowning slightly with a glint in her eye.

"_You're right I'm sor-."_ Kyla was about to finish apologizing, but stopped herself when she realized Cassie wasn't seriously hurt.

"_That's not nice you know."_  
_"What's not nice?"_ The redhead said smiling.

"_Pretending to be hurt when it you actually aren't."_

"_I got your mind off of Spencer didn't I?"_ Kyla sat there shocked. How did Cassie know how much time the blue eyed blonde spent on her mind? She couldn't have been that obvious.

"_Oh but you are that obvious"._ She said smiling. Once again Kyla was shocked into silence.

"_Are you reading my mind or something?"_

"_Nope, I'm good at reading people and you're just that easy to read."_ Before Kyla could say anything they came to a stop. She turned to her right and saw what looked to be a skating rink.

"_We're going to skate?"_ Kyla asked fearfully. She had only been skating once before and that in itself was a disaster. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try her luck again.

"_Yes, but first get that look of horror off your face. I'm not asking for a kidney or your hand in marriage._ _It's just skating. Come on it'll be fun."_ The red head got of the car and walked over to the passenger side where Kyla was still sitting.

"_Come on now don't make me forcibly remove you_." Cassie said grinning.

"_You wouldn't."_ The brunette said horrified.

"_Oh I would and I will if you don't move it."_ Cassie was making her way to the door when the brunette hurriedly got of the car. Cassie smiled at this.

"_Okay then let's go."_ Once inside Cassie went up to the front desk and paid. The music was blaring so loud Kyla couldn't even hear herself think. Cassie came back and took Kyla over to the window where you get the rental skates.

"_What size are you?"_

"_Huh?"_ Kyla couldn't hear over the loud music. They were blasting Lady Gaga's "Telephone".

"_I said WHAT SIZE ARE YOU?"_

"_Oh. 8 ½."_ Cassie got the skates for Kyla and herself and went to a bench to lace up. After the shoes were tied Cassie led a nervous Kyla to entrance of the rink.

"_Come on. It'll be fun I promise."_

"_No see, I don't think you understand. I suck at skating."_ She said holding on to the railing not wanting to let go. She looked at all the other people there skating and not falling.

"_I promise you'll not only have fun but I won't let you fall. Now come on."_ Believing to trust the red head Kyla let go and was led into the rink.

"_See you got the hang of it." _

"_Yeah I guess so."_ They skated for a few more minutes and then got off the rink to get some food. They got food from one of the concession stands there and found a table to eat at.

"_So how are you doing?"_

"_Fine. That fall didn't hurt that much. Thanks by the way, I thought you said you would keep me from_ _doing that."_ Kyla said taking a bite of her burger.

"_Hey don't blame me I told you to slow down—'Miss I have everything under control'. Besides that's_ _not what I meant. I mean how are you, really doing?''_

"_You mean with everything that is happening with Spencer?"_ The redhead nodded her head.

"_Honestly not that well. I mean I get her and Ashley has history and I'm just the odd girl out but-"_

"_Hey you're not the odd girl out. Don't think that way."_ Cassie said grabbing the brunette's hand. _"Spence cares about you she just has a lot on her plate right now. Spencer has a good heart and sadly_ _that was stomped upon. Ashley fucked her over and you just need to give her a little time to sort this shit out, but don't give up on her. She gonna need you."_

"_Yeah I guess you're right. The whole situation just sucks ass."_

"_I know but it will get better…I promise."_ Cassie said taking another fry.

"_So if you don't mind me asking. What's the whole deal with you and Spencer?"_

"_Ah well, I was the person Spencer got close with after the whole Ashley and Aiden fiasco." _

"_You mean slept with."_ Kyla said grinning. She wasn't a complete fool. Cassie smiled at that. Obviously she couldn't get anything past the brunette.

"_Yes. I was there for her emotionally and psychically. We only did it a couple a times. Enough for her to_ _get it out of her system and then I was the shoulder she cried on every night. I mean I've never seen_ _someone that broken. Ashley did some major damage to our blonde and I hate her for that."_

"_Wow. How are you guys still friends, knowing you slept together."_

"_I knew from the start that all Spencer wanted was a way to forget her problems just for a little while, and I was happy to be there. I mean have you seen her? She's fucking hot."_ Both girls erupted in laughter.

"_That she is."_

"_Spencer and I talked it out after the first night we did it. We both had an understanding and both were okay with it. All I want from Spencer is friendship. She's a good person and I'm gonna be there for her and for you. I'm your friend too Kyla." _ Kyla nodded her head slowly.

"_I know and thanks."_ She knew the redhead was right. Spencer is going need a friend and if that is what she has to be she could deal. They both finished up the rest of their lunch and left. Today was a good day and now all, the brunette needed was a chance to talk to Spencer.

**I'm so so sorry it took me this long to update. Things have been happening and this had to be put on the back burner, but now I think I have time to update more often and I will try my best to do that. I have not forgotten about this story. Spencer and Ashley's time together will be the next update. I apologize once again for my slowness with the updates and as always READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ashley's House:**_

"_Today was going to be a good day. At least that's what I keep telling myself. In some way I have been given another chance with the hot blonde and I was going to try my best to not to fuck it up. The whole ordeal is just maddening when you have time to think about it. I mean what could I do? If I pushed I would lose Spencer even before I had the chance to get her. But I can't just sit around and let Kyla take my place. While these two options weigh heavily the only thing I can do is combine them both. I have to show Spencer that in those few months I have changed. I wasn't going to disappoint but work for Spencer's love because that's the only way I am going to earn it. And today would be the beginning of that. This Saturday is going to rock!"_

"_Now even with that self reflective monologue done I still don't know what I am going to wear today. I can't dress too sexy because then Spencer will definitely know I'm trying too hard. No, it has to be_ _casual but beautiful."_ Once Ashley came to a decision she picked up her car keys off the table and headed out the door in search of the blonde.

_**Spencer's House:**_

"_**Okay what am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? Okay just calm down Spencer breathe, this is all going to be okay. You're just going to hang with Ashley. There is no need to**__in an uproar about this"_. An uproar, really, that's the best I could come up with. I don't even know why I am wigging out like this. I have been on this badass kick for months now and its' 'working. The truth of the matter is your scared Spencer**. **_**"Scared? What the hell do I have to**_ _**be scared about?"**_ Oh it could be the little fact that you are afraid that you are going to let Ashley break down the walls you have been building for months. That all that anger, rage, and sadness will go away and leave you empty. _**"Empty?" **_ Yeah empty. Because when all that other stuff is out of the way, it leaves space for certain things. _**"Things like what?"**_ Things like forgiveness and love, and that is what is so terrifying. With Kyla you don't have to worry about those things because she's safe. You know she can't hurt you like Ashley; you wouldn't give her the chance. _**"Are you trying to say that I don't care for Kyla?"**_ No I believe 100% that you do, but some part of you considers her more of a safety net. You know how Ashley viewed Aiden. _**"I**_ _**am nothing like Ashley and Aiden! I would never do that!"**_ Woah! Slow down girl. I know you are nothing like them, but be fair to Kyla and most importantly be fair to your heart, because in the end that's what will bring you happiness.

**Honk! Honk!**

The sound of Ashley's car horn pulled Spencer out of her thoughts. Talking to yourself could not be healthy. One thing was for certain. This Saturday was going to suck. Spencer waved to her parent's goodbye as she left the house. Telling them she was going to go hang out with a friend today. She didn't stay long enough to give them a chance to grill her; more specifically she didn't give Satan's bitch a chance. She just didn't have the energy for her mom today.

"_Come on blue eyes get in the car."_ This made Spencer stop for a moment. It had been a while since she heard Ashley call her that. It felt nice, warm, and that was enough to stop the feelings all together from spreading.

"_Spence. Spence are you okay?"_ Ashley was worried she had somehow upset the blonde by calling her that. She knew it had been a while since that nick name passed her lips.

"_Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. It's just you haven't called me that in a while."_ The blonde said while getting into the car and putting on her seatbelt.

"_I know. I'm sorry. I won't call you that anymore if it bothers you."_

"_No. No. Don't worry about it."_ The blonde said with a small smile. _"Well let's go."_

"_Alrighty."_ Ashley said starting the car and pulling out of the Carlin's drive way.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise. But don't worry, I think you're gonna love it."_ The brunette said smiling before lifting the shades off the top of her head and placing them on her face. She was gonna make it up to Spencer and be the woman that the blonde could love again.

**This chapter in a sense was just filler. I'm still working on what I want to happen between the two but felt I should at least establish something. I know I have been away from this story for quite a while and hopefully that won't have to happen again, but you never know. **

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

The two arrived at the beach and Ashley was right, Spencer would love it. It's the only place that for the most part was filled with good memories. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't come back to this beach for a while-the whole summer to be exact. This is where she realized she was in fact smitten with the brunette beside her. The same brunette who stole her heart and broke it at the same time, but that wasn't what today was about. No today was about having fun with her friend.

"So what do think? Was this a good surprise?" Ashley asked hoping that the beach didn't have a negative effect on the blonde. She was here to make amends and show the blonde that she could in fact be a good friend, even if she wanted to be more. "Spence." Spencer was so deep in thought that she missed the numerous time Ashley had tried to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I got lost in thought. What'd you say?"

"I asked if this was a good surprise."

"Yes. I think it is. I haven't been here in a while." Spencer said getting out of the car. "There's just one problem."

"Don't worry I brought a swimsuit for you."

"You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"Not everything, just the necessities." Ashley said getting two pairs of swimsuits out of her trunk along with towels and sunscreen.

"Well alright. Let's get this party started." Said the blonde taking the two piece Ashley had brought for her. She headed in the way of the bathroom to get changed. Once she came out she found that Ashley had already found a spot and was lying down on the sand.

"I see someone's already sun bathing. Aern't you tan enough."

"There's no harm in getting a little sun in." Ashley said leaning up on her elbows so she could face the blonde. "Hey Spence can I ask you a question and you answer me truthfully?"

"Depends on the question, but I'll do my best. What is it?" Spencer said starting to apply the sunscreen to her body.

"Do I still have a chance?" Spencer had yet to answer Ashley. She just stared ahead hoping for anything to cut this silence. Still nothing, Spencer just kept her eyes closed and remained quiet.

"Look Spence I know I said I wanted to try just being friends but I lied." Spencer opened her eyes at this. This was not the time for feeling much. _**Why because you know you're still in love with her. Just admit it so this back and forth shit can stop.**_

"Shut up." Spencer said to herself, unbeknownst out loud as she sat up.

"Your right I'm sorry." Ashley said feeling rejected.

"Huh. What? Sorry. No Ash I'm not talking to you."

"Oh okay. Didn't know you were one for talking to one's self."

"Well a lot of things about me have changed. I'm not the same Spencer you once knew." Ashley looked ashamed. She knew she deserved that dig. If she hadn't been so stupid she would be here with Spencer as the love of her life, not the bitch that broke her heart. She would know all about this blonde beauty. She needed to make this right. She was going to make this right.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just needed to know."

"Ash I…" The brunette thought on this matter once again. No she wasn't sorry. She's Ashley freakin' Davies. She was not going to take this laying down. The blonde was going to know who she belonged with.

"You know what? I'm glad I brought it up."

"Ash…" Once again the brunette interrupted her. It was getting a bit annoying.

"No. Hear me out Spence. If I don't say it now I might lose my nerve."

"I find that hard to believe." Spencer mumbled under her breath.

"A. I heard that. B. I want you just be still, quiet, and listen." Once she saw the blonde made no room to interrupt, she began.

"I fucked up. That's no surprise. I let you down, again not a surprise. I broke your heart. Not my intention, but considering all things before-not a surprise. But what is a surprise is how deeply, madly in love I am with you. Spence I loved Aiden I did, but I was never in love with him. He was safe something comfortable. I never knew I was capable of loving someone so strongly as you or letting you love me back. I didn't trust you and I made the biggest mistake of my life but I want to change that. I love you Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life making you see that."

A single tear slid down Spencer's cheek. She wiped it away before turning to face the brunette. What was she to say or do? What about Kyla? Why did this have to be such a mess? But sitting here listening to Ashley made all those feelings come from beneath the surface. All those strong crazy feelings and she could do only one thing.

"Spence." Ashley slowly moved the blonde hair that covered the face of the woman she loved. She got it behind her ear when she quickly felt soft lips upon hers. Spencer instantly pulled back.

"Spence." Ashley didn't get to say anything more because Spencer was on her feet and walking away. The brunette chased after her. Spencer just kissed her, actually kissed her. No matter how short it was a kiss.

"Spence wait." Ashley grabbed the blonde arms to halt her movements. Before she could say anything again the blonde forcibly smashed their lips together. Ashley didn't know they were back at the car until she felt her back upon it.

"I see you've made your choice Spencer." The voice cut the haze both girls were in and made them jump apart. Spencer was the first to turn around in the direction of the voice.

"Kyla." There Kyla was standing next to Cassie looking defeated. Before Spencer could say anything the younger Davies turned and walked in the direction she had came with Cassie following behind.

"Fuck."

**I apologize for the lateness. I've been working which has left me tired every time I come home. I don't have the energy to sit down and write, but I'm trying. I don't know if you guys read my other story-**_**It Even Surprised Me**_**- but the same goes for writing that one. I am going to try my best when it comes to updating them but I make no promises.**

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyla POV**

I haven't talked to Spencer since that day at the beach. I just couldn't bring myself to face her just yet. I knew going into this that the blonde still had feelings for my sister, but the thought Spencer was different. But in reality she's no better than Ashley or Aiden. Spencer has been trying for two weeks now to get me to talk to her. Going as far as to recruit Cassie to do her begging, but the red head understood her frustration and asked her only once and then told Spencer that no progress was going to be made. The only person I've been talking to is Cassie. She's a good friend and an overall cool person to hang out with. Not to mention very beautiful. It was clear to understand why she and Spencer fooled around a bit. I haven't talked to Ashley either. As far as I'm concerned the bitch doesn't even exist. Of course avoiding her hasn't been that hard because for the last two weeks I haven't been staying at the house. So I don't have to accidently run into her. What I really need is just a break from everything. Some time to just reprioritize my feelings. I know the perfect place-**The Cabin.**

**Ashley POV**

Ugh! Spencer has been avoiding me for two weeks now. Is she a secret agent or something? I mean geeze. I can't even accidently bump into her at school. She's like a little chameleon or something, its aggravating. Kyla hasn't even said two words to me, which I expected, but I don't see her as well. Every time I come home she's not there. I thought maybe she was leaving before I got up but her bed hasn't even been slept in. I'll never admit it to her but I miss her annoying presence. The house just seems empty without her. Everything is just so fucked up. Spencer kissed me which means she still has feelings for me. If only we could just talk it out. I want to be with her, show her I've changed and can be the woman she needs me to be. Maybe I should just get away from everything for a while-get my priorities straight-then talk to Spencer and Kyla. I should go to **The Cabin.**

**Spencer POV**

It had been two weeks since the 'kiss' and Kyla won't talk to me. Hell she won't even look at me. I've tried talking to Cassie to see if she could get Kyla to talk to me but that failed. Cassie just kept telling her that Kyla wanted nothing to do with me and I couldn't blame her. I did the same thing to her that Ashley did to me. Ah man, don't even get me started on Ashley. I've been avoiding her for two weeks like the plague. I don't even care if it's not fair. I know I kissed her and I can't forget it, it just felt so right. I can't even attempt to lie about my feelings anymore. And in there is where the problem lies. I love Ashley I do but I also have feelings for Kyla. Kyla was there for me when I needed her. I just can't disregard those feelings. I'd be no better than Ashley or Aiden if I did. Maybe that's what I need to do. Get my priorities straight and then talk to them. I'm sure they could use space from me. Kyla has made that perfectly clear and I know the perfect place to do just that.

…**at the Cabin**

Spencer was the last to pull up in the entrance of the cabin and to her surprise stood two equally angry brunettes and one red head who was grinning harder than the Cheshire cat.

"You have got to be shitting me." Spencer said as she got of her bike and pulled off her helmet.

"You're telling me. This is so not what I had in mind for taking a break." Kyla said sitting on the ground.

"Well you're not the only one." said Ashley. Spencer just leaned against her bike and looked at Kyla, who at the moment was looking anywhere but at her. Not to mention Ashley who was staring holes in the blonde. Cassie was just trying her best not to laugh at the whole situation. When Kyla called her and asked her if she wanted to go away with her for the weekend so the brunette could clear her head, she did not expect for her weekend to be this comical.

"It would seem that everyone had the same idea for this weekend and since we already paid; why not make the best of this it." Cassie said to the whole group. Spencer just sighed and shook her head in disbelief, Ashley just kept staring at Spencer, and Kyla had yet to look up from staring at the ground.

"Fuck this. Cassie pack up the car we're leaving." Before the red head could say anything Spencer rushed in front of Kyla to block her exiting.

"Spencer..."

"Kyla, please. I just want to talk. You've been dodging me for two weeks now and all I want to do is talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." The younger Davies said looking in the direction of her sister before going around Spencer. The blonde didn't give up however and stepped in front of her again.

"Come on Kyla don't be ridiculous. You spent money on this so you might as well stay and enjoy. I promise not to push. If anything I just want to get my friend back. Please, just stay." Spencer said sincerely. She hoped the brunette wouldn't leave, because she really did want to make this right.

"Fine." Kyla grabbed the luggage she bought and went inside.

"This is going to be exciting." Cassie said winking at Spencer before following behind Kyla. The blonde turned and retrieved her duffel bag that was strapped to her bike and followed in the same direction.

"I see you're turning the silent treatment into an art form." Ashley spoke before Spencer could escape completely. "Spence I'm just as confused as you are but you can't ignore me forever."

"For once Ashley it's not about you. Or have you forgotten about your sister? Oh wait, that's right, you don't give two shits about her feelings."

"That's not fair Spence. I'm not going to apologize for loving you. If she…"

"Please don't. Don't stand there and feed me your bullshit sphill. I mean fuck! That was my whole reason for coming here so I could just have some time to myself, to not deal with any Davies drama. Believe or not Ash, I do have feeling for Kyla. Feelings that aren't going to go away just because you say sorry and that you love me. I'm not going to be another 'Ashley and Aiden' to her. I don't want to put her through the same shit you guys put me through. So please, just leave me be." Those were the last words spoken before the blonde turned and left.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Spence." Ashley whispered quietly to herself before following the same path as the rest. They got their keys and were shown to their rooms that surprisingly and to the disdain of most were next to each other.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be fucking fantastic." Spencer said before kicking her door close and falling on the bed.

**I know it's not much but school is keeping me really busy which means less time to write. The next chapter will not only be longer but include more action of our four women. I wanted to get them to a place where there is ultimately no escape and they must duke it out. **

**As always. Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
